Bad for you
by pllxspoby
Summary: Everything in Spencer Hastings's life was planned. From the day she was born till her very last day on this Earth. At least that's what her parents thought, but how will meeting a blue eyed boy smooth over with the Hastings family? AU
1. Chapter 1

Everything in Spencer Hastings's life was planned. From the day she was born till her very last day on this Earth. At least that's what her parents thought. Spencer had an older sister, Melissa. Melissa won the prizes, Melissa got all the attention, Melissa had everything Spencer did not. When Spencer would get an A, Melissa would get an A plus. Her parents would be overly dramatic with Spencer when she didn't win, so when Spencer was sixteen she turned to a life of wild parties, drugs, and sex. She was unstoppable. At least in Spencer's mind she was.

One particular night Spencer was at a party, supposedly the biggest party of the year, with her three best friends. Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields. Not even they saw it coming when Spencer started wearing slightly more revealing clothes and started drinking. No one did.

"Spencer can I talk to you for one minute?" her blonde friend whispered in her ear.

"Um, sure." Spencer replied.

"Okay so, you know that hot new kid that we were talking about the other day?"

"Yea that Toby kid. Why?"

"Well hes here with Caleb. Turns out they're neighbors!"

"And what does this have to do with me exactly?"

"Well, why don't you talk to him? We both know he's super dreamy and he'd totally be into you. Come on give it a chance?"

"Ok fine, but you're coming with me."

"Oh, since when did you need someone to help you with the boys?"

"Since right now. Just come on."

The two waltzed over to the boys and Hanna was definitely not in the mood to beat around the bush tonight.

"Hey I'm Hanna and this is my gorgeous friend Spencer."

"Hanna you forgot to say hi to your loving boyfriend." Caleb teased

"Well hello, my loving boyfriend." Hanna said as she gave him a peck on the lips

"Hi Hanna, Hi Spencer. I'm Toby, Caleb was just telling me about you two."

"Better be good things." Spencer said giving Caleb a playful glare

"Only the best." Toby smiled

Hanna and Caleb were too wrapped up in each other to notice the conversation that was happening.

"Hey um we're gonna go get a drink. You guys want something?" Hanna said with Caleb

"Vodka soda please." Both Toby and Spencer said in unison

"Nice taste." Spencer smirked

"I can say the same for you." Toby grinned

"You two have fun." Caleb winked "Not too much fun now kids."

"Go get my drink and shut up." Spencer said half playfully

"So where are you from?" Spencer said nervously trying to make the small talk as not awkward as it was

"Maine originally. We moved here when I was seven but I didn't live in Rosewood until like two weeks ago."

"Why move here? Rosewood is pretty much the rats ass of the state."

"My dad's office was relocated."

"That explains it."

"Hey you know when Hanna was introducing you and she called you gorgeous?" Toby asked

"Haha yea she was trying to play matchmaker. Sorry bout' that." A slightly embarrassed Spencer replied

"No dont apologize. She was right. You are gorgeous." Toby flirted

"Thank you." Spencer blushed

"Anytime."

"God where are Hanna and Caleb? I'm thirsty and water will not do for me at all." Spencer said annoyed with the blonde and her boyfriend

"Making out in a corner most likely."

"True that." Spencer laughed

"I mean do you expect anything less?" Toby chuckled

 _God is he hot when he laughs_ Spencer thought

"Unfortunately not really." Spencer said

As if on cue Hanna and Caleb showed up with no drinks in hand and hair disheveled.

"Looks like someone had a little too much fun." Spencer smirked

"What makes you think that Hastings?"

"The fact that you were gone for fifteen minutes. Oh and there's lipstick on your neck." Spencer grinned winningly

"Whatever Hastings. Its not like you havent been known to have fun here and there."

"But have I ever gotten lipstick on my neck?"

"Never lipstick. Only hickies." Caleb had won this one

"Fuck off Rivers. Im going to get a drink because someone got a little busy." Spencer gave Hanna and Caleb "the" glare

"Mind if I join?" Toby said hoping she'd want him to come

"I don't mind at all." Spencer gave him a wide smile

As Spencer and Toby were walking a very drunk football player walked up to them. Well wobbled over to them due to his condition.

"Well would you look at that Spencer the school slut Hastings finally found someone to date her. Never thought Id see the day." The drunk boy slurred

"Hey why don't you lay off the girl before I change my mind about knocking your ass on the ground." Toby said standing up straighter. Anyone could see the flaming anger in his eyes

"Ooh I'm so scared." The boy tried to say without passing out from intoxication

Toby started cracking his knuckles and for some reason the boy just walked away. He looked like he was going to puke anyway.

"Hey im so so sorry about that. Are you ok?" Toby tried to comfort Spencer who actually wasn't sad at all.

"Im fine. You get used to it after a while. Spencer sighed

"That's something you should never have to be used to. You are a beautiful girl and you are like the least sluttiest girl I've ever met." Toby said meaningfully

"I know that you are just trying to be nice, but if you really knew me you wouldn't be saying those things." Spencer said sadly

"No no I mean that from the very bottom of my heart I promise. Nothing you could ever say or do will change the way I see you right now. I see you as a gorgeous, nice, and funny girl." Toby smiled

"Thanks again Toby." Spencer said blinking away her tears

"Anytime at all Spencer. If you need anything, here's my number. Call me at any time I don't care if it's four in the morning if you are in any need to company. Tell me." Toby said as a smooth excuse to give Spencer his number.

"Thank you…again." Spencer giggled

Toby just smiled sweetly

"Spencer your mom just called she said that if you dont call her you're grounded." Hanna yelled running over to Spencer with Caleb not far behind.

"God that womans such a bitch." Spencer mumbled

Spencer reluctantly called but she only called to hear how pissed her mom was

" _Godness Spencer where the hell are you. Its midnight!"_ Spencer's uptight mother said into her phone

" _At a party. Its not like you care you're supposed to be with dad and Melissa in Philly."_ Spencer argued

" _We came home early. We just got back to find you gone and then you don't pick up your phone!"_

" _Fine I'll be home in thirty minutes. Hanna staying over though."_

" _Fine Spencer just get your ass home. Your thirty minutes starts now."_ Veronica hung up

"Well I might wanna go before my parents change their minds about sending me to boarding school." Spencer was only half joking

"Wouldn't want that to happen now." Toby winked

As Spencer and Hanna said their goodbyes Spencer practically had to peel Hanna from Caleb it was a miracle they even got to the car.

"So how'd you like Toby?" Hanna said as soon as they got in the car.

"He seems really nice." Spencer said not knowing what she was getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

As Spencer arrived home all of a sudden Hanna was shaky about staying over.

"Look Spence, your parents are really heated. If they get mad enough they'll either send me home or yell at me too." Hanna said worried about Spencer's home life

"Hanna please, they'll practically kill me if you don't stay. Id rather deal with this later than now." Spencer pled

"Ok but only because you pulled the guilt card on me."

"Thank you so much."

When the two girls went into the house no one was there in the kitchen or living room. The pair thought that the coast was clear until a booming noise interrupted their thoughts. Spencer's dad.

"Spencer?!" Peter yelled from down the hall.

"Quick go before he sees us!" Hanna said franticly

" take another step." Spencer warned

"Yes mam." Hanna said meekly

"Spencer where the-" Peter stopped seeing Hanna "Oh hello Hanna. It is awful late your mother might be worried. It is a school night too why don't you go home?"

"Of course Mr. Hastings." Hanna walked to the door shooting Spencer an apologetic look. _Text you later_ Hanna mouthed.

"Spencer what the hell were you doing out till midnight on a Wednesday night?!" Peter exclaimed when Hanna was out of earshot.

"I was at a party. Where else do you think I could be?" Spencer was not going down without a fight no matter how tired she was.

"I dont know maybe lying dead in a ditch!"

"Well i'm not so why don't we just drop it?"

"Oh I dont think so Spencer. Me and your mother have let you get away with too much. The drinking and the parties is stopping now and I don't care how I'm gonna get it through your Goddamn mind."

Spencer was growing more worried as her dad came closer to her. Hed never hit her before, but that might change tonight.

She was very right too. As Peter was at arm's length with Spencer he raised his right hand and slapped Spencer with more power than she had ever experienced.

Spencer ran for the door as fast as she could. She ran out of the driveway out into the street, her father not very far behind her as she ran. Spencer was faster than her father but heels slow you down. Eventually Spencer's father just gave up with a breathy _Spencer get back here_. But Spencer ran until she got to a near by park she went to as a kid.

She found a park bench and sat, checking her pockets for her phone and a certain piece of paper. Spencer did have her phone and the paper and hesitantly dialed the number.

After not even two rings the blue eyed boy answered.

" _Spencer hey is everything alright?"_ He sounded groggy but concerned.

" _Um yeah..no actually. Im sitting on a park bench crying pouring my heart out to practically a stranger."_ Spencer said, her voice more raspy than usual from crying.

" _Which park are you at?"_ Toby sounded absolutely frantic.

" _Capstone."_

" _I'll be there in five stay there whatever you do."_

Spencer felt a bit guilty about calling Toby so late in the night. He said call at any time but she still didn't want to be rude. He was asleep after all. A couple minutes later Toby pulled up in a 1954 gold Chevy, Spencer's grandfather was really into vintage trucks.

"Oh my god Spencer. What happened do you wanna talk about it?"

Spencer told him everything what happened that night. Toby just sat there shocked and scared.

"I'm so sorry Spence." tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. "You dont deserve that Spencer."

"Have you ever noticed that you say my name a lot?" Spencer smiled lightly

"Well it's really different. I like different." Toby smirked

Spencer yawned and Toby took notice of how tired she must be.

"Hey come with me, we're going to my place. You can't sleep at your parents and you can't sleep here."

"Toby that's so sweet but I can't."

"Please, I want you to be safe." Toby felt responsible for what could happen now.

"I'm fine trust me."

Toby had had enough of her stubbornness. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to his truck.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"Well that was unexpected." Spencer was in shock of how much he cared.

"I want you to be safe and secure. Many perverts would be happy to get their hands on you."

"Thank you..?" Spencer laughed

"Did not mean it the way it sounded." Toby laughed with her

The couple arrived at the loft in a good ten minutes.

"Need me to carry you out too?" Toby teased

"I think I can manage." Spencer giggled

The boy and girl walked up the stairs as Toby unlocked the door. The apartment was small but comfy. When you walked in the dinning room, living room, and kitchen were open.

"You can sleep in my bed, right down the hall. I'll just be in the guest bedroom." Toby said not letting Spencer feel like just another guest.

"No I woke you up, I shouldn't be taking anything from you."

"I'm not letting you sleep in the guest bedroom unless you want me to carry you to my bedroom i suggest you don't argue." Toby said playfully

"Well fine I give up. You win." Spencer beamed at him.

"Thats more like it." Toby laughed "I'll be right back with some clothes for you to sleep in."

"Oh I'm-" Spencer saw Toby's blue eyes glaring at her "Nevermind."

Toby was soon back with a long sleeved blue t-shirt with an anchor in the corner.

"I didnt have any pants that would fit but we'll be in separate rooms though." Toby handed her the shirt

"Yeah its cool. And thank you for helping me, you didn't have to drop everything just for me."

"Yes I do Spencer." Toby said as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Spencer changed into the shirt and laid in the comfortable bed. She was so tired but couldn't sleep thinking about the events of tonight. Mostly Spencer thought about Toby and how cute and sweet he was to her. He was a dream come true, but a boy like Toby would never like a girl like Spencer. She was rebellious and bitter while he was soft and sweet. Spencer thought if she could go climb in bed with Toby. Surely he was asleep but maybe he doesn't like her and would think she's weird. Spencer just got out of bed and hopped for the best.

Spencer tiptoed to the guest bedroom and was as quiet as a saw that his eyes were closed so she sighed and lifted the covers. Spencer turned on her left side to see Toby breathing lightly. She turned back over and heard Toby rustle until his arm touched hers causing her to turn and look at him. He was awake, wide awake to be exact. The two just stared into their eyes until Toby finally leaned forward and pecked Spencer's lips but when he pulled away Spencer gently kissed him again but this time with more passion. When the two couldn't breath anymore they pulled away.

"Goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight Toby."

As Spencer fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When Toby and Spencer awoke the next morning wrapped in each others arms everything seemed at peace. Except for the fact that the two were not a couple at all, only mere strangers. Toby had gotten up slightly earlier than Spencer because he wanted to make breakfast for her, she had a very exhausting night. Spencer finally woke up and saw the sweetest sight she could ever wake up to, Toby.

"Hey I hope you don't mind, I made you some blueberry pancakes with whipped cream." He smiled lightly at the girl.

"I don't mind at all." Spencer grinned at him.

Once Toby was finished making Spencer breakfast the two sat down at the table and started talking. Most was small talk but there was a huge elephant in the room they were ignoring.

"Toby we have to talk about what happened last night, we were both very tired and I shouldn't have come to your room." Spencer said all of a sudden.

"I know exactly what I experienced. All I know is that I feel better with you by my side." Toby said meaning every word he said.

"But even if you do mean it, I can never be with you. Look at you and me, we don't click together at all. I want to be with you, but that's selfish of me to lead you onto a road of hell."

"Please give us a chance Spencer." Tears were forming in his eyes as he squeezed her hand. "I want to give you everything you can possibly want. I don't know what you mean by telling me you can't give me anything." Now Spencer had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, I want to see where this goes." Spencer kissed him with passion and love but not too quickly. She didn't want to screw up another good thing in her life.

"What time is it?! Damn it in late for school!" Spencer was frantic.

"Hey I already called Hana to tell everyone you were sick, I did the same with me. I want to have a lazy day with you." Toby smiled wildly.

"That's way better than going to school." Spencer grinned at Toby.

"I already have options for movies, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes or Some Like it Hot?" Toby offered

"Marilyn Monroe fan?" Spencer giggled

"Who isn't?" Toby smirked

The two settled on Some Like it Hot to watch first. Curled up in Toby's bed drifting to sleep every now and then. Spencer and Toby didn't know how to think about the whole "trying us out" thing. Spencer was afraid shed mess up. Toby was afraid had mess up. The two barley knew each other, definitely not enough knowledge to support a real relationship that's when Spencer decided that she needed to tell him everything that has happened over the course of these years.

"Toby, I need to talk to you. Its vital t-to us." Spencer was scared out of her mind even imagining this conversation.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Toby was now concerned.

"It's about me and before there can be an us you have to know some stuff. My parents always had very high expectations for me and my sister, they taught us that life was a competition and that if you didn't come out on top you couldn't be successful. My sister always came out on top, no matter what situation she was in she was always the best. Me on the other hand always came out second and that wasn't good enough for my family and when I was about sixteen I was sick of it, sick of my family not appreciating me like a family should. So I left, I was gone. I lived in a scrummy apartment not even making minimum wage. One day I met this guy that lived in my apartment building and he told me straight up that he was a drug dealer. I started with stupid stress relieving things and it progressed from there. Nothing felt the same after I was completely sucked into this deep pit of toxic things. I could never find the right remedy for it…I still haven't. When I met you I could see that you would never ever do something like that. That's exactly why I didn't tell you on that park bench last night. This is too quick and sudden, I know but you deserve to know what you're getting into.

Toby hadn't changed his facial expression at all. He didn't look mad or disappointed he looked like he was saving a lost puppy. It's almost as if he was sorry for her.

"Do you remember when that guy called you a slut at the party?" Toby asked her.

"How can I forget?" Spencer scoffed.

"I told you that I wouldn't look at you any different no matter what situation. I meant that with everything I had. You are the best thing to me. I know that this is quick but my mother always told me that when I met the right girl I would know for sure. I never believed her but now that I know you I believe her." Toby kissed Spencer's forehead sweetly.

"Can I ask why you don't live with your parents? You're still seventeen right?" Spencer didn't notice until now.

"You know how I told you that we moved here when I was seven? Well that's when my mother died." Toby's voice cracked a little. "My dad couldn't bear being where my mom and him lived their lives together. So we moved here and that's when my dad met this lady named Angela, she and my dad had gotten into this relationship and eventually married. All in the course of nine months after my mom died. I haven't told anyone but Caleb that because I hate telling people about how bad it was. Angela was okay at first but when I turned fourteen she started saying this weird stuff to be like _are you still a virgin?, Do you watch adult movies yet?_ It was so weird until she actually made a move on me. I immediately rejected her but she kept pushing me, although I never did anything with her, I got out of there as quick as possible."

"You don't deserve that Toby." That was all Spencer said….that's all she needed to say.

Spencer and Toby sat in comfortable silence on the couch, asleep in each other's arms until Spencer heard her phone go off. Her phone had twenty-seven texts from her mom alone, five from the girls. Something had happened she assumed, she panicked immediately. Spencer slowly read the texts and realized that her dad had a heart attack earlier today.

 **A/N: Whoa! Sorry I haven't posted anything sooner** **L** **I've been in Delaware for a lacrosse tournament and the hotel didn't even have Wi-Fi! My computer died and I forgot my charger at home because I'm so smart** **J** **will update the chapters I missed! Love, pllxspoby**


	4. Chapter 4

One part of Spencer's body broke the other didn't seem to mind. Her father had been nothing but shit to her, when Spencer would do her best there was always much room for improvement. Spencer thought of when she was little, she didn't have to worry about grades or anything. She could be herself. Her father actually cared, same with her mother. Spencer knew she had to get to that hospital no matter what, she would never forgive herself if her father died today with her not saying one last "I love you dad."

"Toby I have to go now." Spencer started to panic. She never panicked like this unless the situation was very important.

"I'm driving you there." Toby knew he couldn't let her do this alone.

"Wait do you have plans tonight?" Spencer didn't want him to drop everything for her, he always did and she felt bad.

"I'll cancel, it's just with Caleb. He'll understand."

Toby and Spencer got in the truck and went to the hospital Peter was located. It was one of the most prestigious, of course. Spencer walked in hand in hand with Toby. When they got to the waiting room, Spencer's mother was the only one there. No grandparents or other relatives. Only Veronica not even Melissa.

"Spencer…I honestly didn't think you would be here after the whole scene the other night." Veronica whispered in a raspy and hard voice. She had been crying and Spencer had never seen her mother cry.

"I didn't want dad to feel like that, abandoned and rejected." Spencer was tearing up as well.

"Oh how rude of me." Veronica said looking at Toby. "I'm Spencer's mother Veronica and you are?"

"Toby Cavanaugh Spencer's…friend." Toby said with a hint of question in his voice still not knowing where him and Spencer's relationship was.

"Nice to meet you." Spencer's mother seemed very sweet but he knew about Spencer's family life.

The three waited for five hours until a voice said something.

"Mrs. Hastings?" The doctor said from the hallway.

"How is he? Is he still…here?" Veronica's voice cracked.

"He's in a good shape considering the situation. The cause of the attack was stress by the way." The doctor said nonchalantly.

"May we see him?" Spencer's voice was meek.

"You may but only immediate family along with only one person per visit."

"Can I?" Spencer asked her mother wondering if she would like to see her father first.

"Go ahead."

Spencer walked to the room where her dad was sitting watching CNN.

"Hey dad." Spencer was almost scared to be here honestly.

"Spencer I'm sorry." Her father had obviously already thought about this.

"I forgive you. But I'm working something out with you right now. I cannot live in that house anymore. I'm not saying I hate you but I can't do it anymore. The yelling and fighting with me is over. I do nothing but try and you and mom don't appreciate me or my effort. I love you two so much but this ends now." Spencer obviously already thought about this.

"Um okay fine go ahead leave. I don't blame you after what happened." Spencer's father was so regretful and she knew it, but she couldn't do it and she didn't deserve it.

"I love you dad." Spencer said walking out the hospital room door.

"I love you too sweetheart." Peter said with his tear stained face. "I really do love you."

Spencer walked out to see all her friends there.

"I called the girls. I'm sorry I just didn't know what else to do." Toby said worried he made the wrong decision.

"No I was going to call them anyway. Thank you. Not just for calling the girls but for everything you can go home its ok the girls are here." Spencer really did thank him.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Toby didn't want her to not be ok and him leave her there.

"Yes I promise I'll text you when I get to one of the girls house."

"Okay don't forget."

"I won't. Goodnight Toby." Spencer said as she lightly pressed a kiss to him cheek.

"Goodnight Spencer."

When Spencer looked back at her friends and her mom they all gave her the same knowing look.

"I promise we are just kind of friends." Spencer said knowing everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Kind of? Okiee dokiee." Spencer's mom said. Spencer was shocked that she let loose with that.

"So whose house are we going to?" Aria said knowing that every time something bad happened they would stay together.

"We can go to mine." Hanna said. "My mom's out of town on business."

"Can I?" Spencer looked at her mom.

"Of course but call me in the morning." Spencer's mom said as she stood up to go she her dad in the room.

The four best friends all piled into Hanna's Prius and went to the house. Spencer was glad she had her four best friends to be with her at all times. Every time Spencer needed a shoulder to cry on they were there. She loved that about them. No matter what cost they would still be together.

The girls arrived and went up to Hanna's room. They all laid out blankets and pillows on the floor. They set up Hanna's laptop and switched on some Netflix while they all fell asleep tangled up on the floor knowing that they were there for each other and nothing bad could ever hurt them as long as they stayed together.

Spencer couldn't stop thinking about Toby though. How it felt to kiss him. How perfectly his hand fit him hers. The way he played with her hair when they cuddled. The way he said her name. Toby was completely and utterly perfect. When she was with him she felt like how she did when she did drugs. Free and sweet. He was her drug and there was nothing that could ever get her to kick he favorite drug in the world. Spencer Hastings was addicted to Toby Cavanaugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! - Brief mention of self-harm and trigger warning!**

Spencer and the girls woke up and decided to go and grab some morning grub at The Brew. Everyone was acting very fragile towards Spencer but the truth was she wasn't the least bit worried about her father. She almost felt bad for not feeling bad but that was how she was, she blocked out most feeling capability long ago.

"Are you guys sure you want to go to the brew? We go there all the freaking time." Emily said feeling a bit on edge about the fact that she just used even a mild cure word.

"I don't care where we go as long as I can get my blueberry muffin." Hanna said matter of factly.

"Of course." Aria playfully rolled her eyes then proceed to apply her mascara.

Just then Spencer had received a text, thinking it was from her parents she rolled her eyes but smiled where she saw the actual name.

 _Hey beautiful ;) hope you're doing okay! Text me later?_ –Toby3

Spencer couldn't help but smile and bit her lip as she typed her response.

"It's from Toby! What'd he say?!" Hanna exclaimed running over to Spencer not even bothering to continue applying foundation.

Spencer rolled her eyes and showed her the text.

"Have yall done it yet? Because you guys need to soon." Hanna was always curious anytime Spencer actually dated someone which wasn't often at all.

"No I'm not screwing this one up. I always do." Spencer mumbled that last part.

"Okay fine take your time. But do you want be to ask Caleb how big it is next time he sees Toby in the locker room?"

"HANNA!" all the girls said at once.

"Fucking pervert." Spencer was only half joking.

When the girls all the girls ordered their usual except for Hanna who ordered her coffee and her ever so desired blueberry muffin.

"So guys we have to have a talk." Spencer said when they sat down.

"What about?" Emily sounded somewhat worried.

"Well when I went to see my dad in the hospital I told him that I couldn't live in the house anymore. There are way too many bad memories in there and I can't do it anymore. So I don't have anywhere to live and I hate to ask you all but I'm in some deep trouble."

"Come stay with me please I need a person in my house besides my mother and pastor Ted." Hanna sounded excited.

"Yeah that'll work. I don't have to haul all my stuff in your house though right there's that guest room?"

"Of course. Just personal belongings like clothes, makeup, phone, and laptop stuff like that." Hanna had let Emily stay with her once so she knew the drill.

"Okay I'll be in soon. Plus when I turn eighteen in a couple months I can get my trust fund and extra college tuition money so I can get my own place." Spencer didn't like showing how much money she had but she did have to inform Hanna she wouldn't be there forever.

"Take your time." Hanna smiled at Spencer.

The girls had sat and talked for a couple hours when Spencer received a text from Toby.

 _Hey I hate to bother you but I really would like to take you out on a date tonight if you are free._ –Toby3

Spencer always smiled when he texted her. He could text her "Hey the local airport was bombed." But Spencer would smile just knowing that it was from Toby.

"It's him again." Hanna grabbed the phone from Spencer.

"Hey that _is_ my phone" Spencer said.

"Not anymore." Hanna read the text. "What are you wearing? No wait let me help you. No we'll all help."

"Really Hanna I think I can do it by myself." Spencer said.

"Nah we're helping. Now text him back." Hanna always toke control.

"Okay just give me the phone." Spencer rolled her eyes.

 _I'm always free for you ;) What time should I be ready?_ Spencer texted back flirtatiously.

 _Aw you are too sweet to me3 I'll be there at 7:00 if that helps any._

 _That helps graciously thank you bye3 ;)_

 _Bye babe3_ _J_

"You guys are seriously adorable. But we have got to go now if you want to look hot for your new boy toy." Hanna seemed even more excited that Spencer if that was even possible.

"Okay let's bounce!" Aria was getting riled up about this too.

Spencer knew she couldn't mess this up but she always did somehow so she just said a little mini prayer.

 _Okay I know that I've fucked up oh I mean messed up before but I really need this in my life. If all goes well I promise to be extra good. Thanks God love you._ Spencer thought she never prayed but she needed a miracle because she knew this wouldn't last if one didn't happen soon.

When the girls arrived at Spencer's house they came to see that no one was home. _Thank god_ Spencer thought. Hanna was the first to sprint up the stairs, skipping three steps at a time, she flew to Spencer's closet and looked at what she had available.

"Seriously Spencer do you have anything that doesn't look like you are either going to the library or going to court?" Hanna looked at what Spencer was wearing now.

"Those are all my old clothes." Spencer went downstairs to the laundry room to find all her clothes either on a hang or folded neatly. Spencer came back with all the newly washed (or dry cleaned) clothes. "These are the ones I wear usually."

Hanna smiled as she looked. She knew Spencer had to wear something neat and dressy so when she found a flowy black romper with lace trimming at the shorts she knew exactly what to do.

"Here try this with your white converse and we can do the rest." Hanna smiled

"Okay I'll be right back." Spencer left to change in the bathroom but when she took off her shirt she couldn't help but stare at her stomach. Spencer had always been a skinny girl but when her drug addiction got the best of her she dropped thirty pounds so her rib cage was always visible and her hip bones bulged out noticeably. She never liked her body so she never treated it well. All her scars on her upper thighs reminding her of when she fell into a depression of anger and sadness. She had showed her body off many times before but she never felt insecure because every boy she's been with praised her for how "sexy" and "hot" she was but it never meant anything to her. No one could save her now maybe not even Toby. That's why she's so afraid of committing herself to him.

When Spencer came out of the bathroom all the girls complimented her telling her how great she looked.

"Ok I got hair, Aria at makeup, and Em at sitting there and checking time." Hanna said commandingly

"Aw poor Emily doesn't even get to do something." Spencer playfully pouted at Emily.

"Eh I can't do beauty anyway." Emily had always been modest.

"Oh shut up you are a Victoria's secret angel." Aria said.

Hanna and Aria worked on her hair and makeup and were running good on time when Emily told them that they had fifteen minutes left until seven. The girls made Spencer face opposite of the mirror so it would be a surprise at the end.

"You almost done Han?" Aria asked Hanna.

"Yep. You?" Hanna was so serious.

"Doing good boss." Aria teased.

When the girls were finally done Hanna demanded they take a selfie with her new Selfie Stick.

"That's so dumb Hanna." Spencer rolled her eyes

"Don't hate." Hanna set up the phone and stick while everyone fixed their hair and posed with open smiles and pouty lips.

"We are the baddest." Hanna smirked as she posted the new picture. "My captions gonna be _mess with us. #baddestbitches_."

"You do you Hanna." Emily laughed.

"He's here!" Aria exclaimed

"Okay breathe check." Hanna demanded. Spencer breathed. "Pit check." Spencer raised her arms.

"Good to go now have fun but not too much fun." Hanna winked.

"Love you guys!" Spencer shouted from downstairs.

"Love you!" All the girls yelled back.

Spencer walked downstairs to see a handsome young man standing at the doorway.

"Hello princess." Toby said as he kissed her. "You look incredible." Spencer felt something when he said that and smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Spencer said as he escorted her to the truck opening up her door.

"I try." Toby laughed

"So where to?" Spencer said lightly

"Well we are going to eat dinner at Jasper's and then I can't tell you the second part." Toby said accordingly

"Jaspers in like the most expensive reseraunt in the town! You don't have to do this and I can pay for my own meal I promise." Spencer rambled

"Don't you worry because I refuse to have you pay for your own dinner what kind of date would do that?" Toby couldn't believe that someone would be simply kind

"Okay fine but I ow you one." Spencer had always been a feminist.

"No you don't babe." Toby smiled at her

"Why the sudden use in "babe"?" Spencer asked

"Because you are my babe." Toby wrapped his hand around Spencer's waist and pulled her closer.

When Spencer and Toby arrived at the upscale place they ate and drank fancy expensive dishes while they talked about childhood and friends just enjoying each other's company when Noel Khan walked in with some people Spencer didn't recognize. When Noel met Spencer's gaze he smirked and walked over to where Spencer and Toby were seated.

"So I guess you two are lovebirds now. How oh so very sweet. See you later Cavanaugh. Hastings." Noel smirked when he said Spencer's last name.

But before Noel left he whispered something in Spencer's ear that made Spencer wince.

"Watch it Khan." Toby warned Noel. "She's mine not anyone else's."

"Chill dude just saying something to the girl." Noel backed off.

"Are you okay? I know he's an ass but I wouldn't listen to a thing he says." Toby didn't seem to mind about what he said just as long as Spencer was okay.

"I'm okay its nothing." Spencer gave him a fake smile.

Spencer and Toby payed the check well, Toby payed the check and they got into the truck as Toby drove them to and unknown destination.

"I can't tell you it is 100% a surprise." Toby told a begging Spencer.

"Oh just a hint?"

"Nope. But I have to ask you to put on this blind fold now." Toby handed her a piece of silk ribbon

"Ugh you are so lucky that I like you so much."

"I know I am." Toby kissed Spencer's forehead.

For what seemed like hours Spencer was able to remove the blind fold to see that they were at the beach.

"How'd you know I loved the beach?" Spencer smiled joyfully at Toby.

"Hanna told me and who doesn't like the beach?" Toby laughed

Spencer got out of the truck to the water with Toby close behind.

"I don't have a bathing suit." Spencer frowned

"Oh my goodness heavens I don't either." But Toby continued to strip into nothing but his boxers.

"Fine okay if I _have_ to." Spencer pretended to be disappointed.

When Spencer looked up at Toby all she saw was muscle and couldn't help but ball up her fists tight and bit her lip when she saw Toby in nothing but boxers.

Spencer was undressed but covered up herself and Toby noticed. Toby lightly grabbed her hands and pressed light kisses all over her body.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world." Toby kissed her lips gently. "Now how about that swim?" Toby looked so happy just to be with Spencer and the truth is, he was.

"Come and get me!" Spencer yelled as she ran into the water.

Spencer and Toby ran out into the water but stayed as close to shore as possible because of sharks and other sea creatures. The couple swam for two hours until they ran up back to the sand to just sit and talk.

"Hey if you don't mind telling me what did Noel say to you tonight?" Toby seemed concerned.

"Well um before I tell you that I have to let you know that me and him dated for like four months a little over a year ago. I broke it off with him because he didn't treat me like a girlfriend at all he treated me like a toy but he never stopped saying things to me. Like tonight for example he won't stop. So he uh told me that he could fuck me better than you." Spencer said awkwardly.

"That dick! I can assure you that I will not treat you like a toy and all and…" Toby pulled Spencer into his lap. "That last part is not true." Toby kissed Spencer's neck as he made his way back up to her mouth Spencer grabbed Toby and pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss. "I love you Spencer." Toby said when they pulled away for air.

"I love you too." Spencer said and pulled him in for more kisses.

 **AN: This chapter is slightly longer than usual so I hope I just made up for all the times I left this** **L** **Love yall! -Pllxspoby**


	6. Chapter 6

Toby and Spencer stayed on the beach a while longer just to sit with each other. Spencer felt like she was safe with Toby, when she was in such a dark place she shouldn't feel safe but she was glad she did. Spencer sometimes felt like she was doing ok but then the drugs would overcome her mind set it was a miracle she was even alive right now. No one knew that Spencer had been doing harder drugs throughout time, after all it wasn't like she was tripping on acid every second of everyday she was just taking a vacation from reality every so often. Before Spencer knew it, tears fell silently onto Toby's bare shoulder. Toby looked up to see Spencer's tears cascading down her face.

"Come here." That was all Toby had to say for Spencer to break down into Toby's arms.

"I'm so sorry." Spencer sobbed into Toby.

"For what sweetheart?" Toby knew she had a very stressful life and never talked about it, not even with her best friends.

Spencer collected herself to talk to Toby. "I can't stop doing what I'm doing and I'm so afraid that one day I really won't know when to stop…then it's all over."

"Hey just tell me what you're having problems with." Toby had an idea of what she was talking about but he didn't want to be right.

"The drugs." Spencer barley managed to say it without becoming hysterical again.

"It's okay we can overcome it together. There's lots of people out there willing to help." Toby felt his eyes water just about the fact of losing Spencer.

"But I don't want to stop. I'm afraid to keep going and I'm afraid to stop." Spencer was pouring her heart out to Toby who she met only a week ago but already loved somehow.

"Have you thought about could happen if you don't stop?"

"Yes and vie also thought about what could happen if I do stop. I've become so dependent on it but now that I have you, I have something to hold onto. The girls are my best friends in the whole world and I couldn't live without them but they can't make me feel electric like you can." Spencer had no control of what she said now, every feeling she would try to block out will come out at the very moment.

"I assure you that nothing will happen to you, at least not when I'm around." Toby reassured her as best he could but the truth was he was more worried than anything that she doesn't want to stop.

"When will you not be around?" Spencer perked her head up like a puppy that heard the word "vet"

"As long as you want me here, I will be here." Toby kissed her forehead

"You know I moved out of my parents. I'm moving in with Hanna pretty soon."

"Well that's good." Toby was more than glad that Spencer was getting away from that. Just then he felt Spencer shiver with chills as a gust of wind came. "If you're cold I can go get a blanket from the tuck and we can lay in the bed of the truck." Toby had always had blankets, tents, and survival gear if anything were to happen to him.

"God I feel like I'm in a fairy tale." Spencer sighed.

"Well if this is a fairy tale you are most definitely the princess." Toby kissed Spencer's hands.

"Whatever you say prince charming." Spencer smiled sweetly at him.

Toby and Spencer picked up their clothes since they had gotten undressed from their little swim and got dressed. Toby led Spencer to the truck where he laid out all the blankets in the bed of the truck.

"Come on up." Toby grabbed Spencer's hand and helped her onto the truck.

The couple snuggled up under a red fuzzy blanket and sat in silence until Toby had an idea.

"We don't even know each other." Toby said

"What do you mean of course we know each other?" Spencer was unsure of wear Toby was getting at.

"We know simple things but I need to know your deepest darkest secret that you've never told anyone."

"Why I've already told you." Spencer fibbed

"Lies." Toby teased

"Okay fine. One time when I was in middle school I made out with some girls boyfriend and this was a big deal because it was Aria's boyfriend." Spencer had never told anyone this because she knew it would get back to Aria.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Toby laughed at the scandal

"Well Aria had just lost her virginity to him and he broke up with her the next day so she was so heartbroken. I couldn't even live with myself because the boy told me he dumped Aria because I was a better kisser than her." Spencer laughed at the last part.

"Oh my god this is such eighth grade drama." Toby laughed.

"Okay bad boy now you have to tell me yours."

"I secretly bought a fake ID with some friends and we went to a strip club." Toby laughed and hid his face in his hands

"When was this Mr. Strip club?" Spencer laughed hysterically

"When I was fifteen." Toby couldn't stop laughing

"So this was like two or three years ago?" Spencer was crying laughing at this point.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Wow."

"How desperate do I sound on a scale from 1-10?"

"At least a 15." Spencer laughed

"You know I would never do that now."

"I don't believe you." Spencer teased

"Why would I want to?" Toby asked

"Because you're a guy and every guy loves half naked women." Spencer stated

"Trust me Spencer if a stripper with double Ds and nothing on were standing next to a fully dressed you I would choose you without hesitation." Toby wasn't lying when he said this, would choose Spencer over Kate Upton any day.

"Again, I don't believ-"

Spencer was cut off by Toby crashing his lips onto hers. Spencer straddled Toby as the two made out in the bed of Toby's truck. Spencer attacked Toby's neck with bites and kisses that were sure to leave many marks. But Toby pulled away for a moment, Spencer thought he would tell her not to leave a mark lots of guys told her that when she would hook up with her.

"You want to know why I love it when you kiss my neck?" Toby asked her who expecting a totally different remark from him.

"Why is that?" Spencer went back to kissing his neck

"Because then every person in this town knows that Spencer Hastings is mine." Toby said with a hint of aggressiveness. Toby had only been in one serious relationship before when he was fourteen and he wasn't very possessive or jealous at all but something about Spencer made all his anger come out in forms of jealousy and possessiveness. When Spencer told Toby that Noel said that inappropriate comment to her his blood boiled at the fact of someone else being with Spencer in that way. That's why he tried so hard to block out all thoughts of Spencer unleashing her sadness in sex. His thoughts were interrupted with Spencer's voice.

"What are you even thinking about?" Spencer looked at Toby to see him staring off into space.

"You." Toby smiled at her

"Fine I believe you this time." Spencer sighed in defeat. She had never been with a guy that actually liked her.

"I should probably drive you home your parents must be worried." Toby said knowing it was pretty late.

"Ha." Spencer laughed bitterly. "I would be shocked if they've even texted me one time this whole night."

"Well either way its late and I can't let you freeze to death out here."

"Can I stay the night with you?" Spencer kissed Toby "Pretty please." Spencer gave him "the lost puppy look"

"Okay fine if you absolutely have to." Toby said sarcastically

"You know you love me."

"I know I do." Toby flashed a smile at Spencer

Toby ran the truck and let Spencer sit inside while he got the blankets and shut the tailgate. Toby got in the truck to see Spencer scrolling through social media. Toby drove back to the loft which was about forty five minutes from the beach. Then Spencer heard the radio playing lightly and recognized the song.

"Oh I love this song." Spencer turned up the radio and started singing in sync with the artist. "It's you It's you It's all for you everything I do."

Toby was blown away how good a singer she really was. She sang in tune with every note never being too sharp or too flat. "You are really good." Toby complimented.

"Why thank you. I always wanted to be a virtuoso but never set my mind to it. I wish I did."

"You still can. You have the voice now all you need is an instrument."

"Maybe so." Spencer smiled at Toby

The two arrived at the loft ten Lana Del Rey songs later.

"I'm guessing you need clothes so I will run and get the ones you slept in last week."

Spencer remembered that night very well. It was a chaotic night but she only really remembers that part when she kissed Toby for the first time.

Toby came back with everything she needed. Witch of course was only a shirt.

"Thank you and I will go get changed."

Spencer had to face the mirror again which she always hated. But after tonight, after all the stuff Toby said she felt better about herself. Her mind still said the same horrible things but her body was acting okay. Spencer soon went into Toby's room to find him watching another Old Hollywood musical.

"Another musical?" Spencer laughed

"Don't hate on the musical." Toby said defensively. Spencer just laughed

"I will love you despite your weird obsessions." Spencer said as she climbed into bed with Toby.

"Well I sure do hope so."

Spencer rested her head on Toby's chest and drifted off to sleep quietly. When Toby saw Spencer asleep he turned off the TV and kissed Spencer's forehead.

"Goodnight my love."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N= I know i've been gone for a while but I start school on Monday so I am trying to get ready and i'm on vacation so I took time to write for you guys! please review!**

Once again Toby and Spencer awoke together in his tiny loft wrapped in each other's arms never wanting to have to move from this very position, but the time came for the two to let go and be productive. Spencer woke up to Toby's blue eyes being wide open looking out the big window looking out onto the city. Toby looked down for a second to see Spencer's eyes open as well.

"Morning." Toby smiled as he leaned down to kiss her temple.

"Morning to you too." Spencer smiled at him genuinely.

"Want anything to eat?" Toby asked

"Coffee?" Spencer had always loved coffee ever since she was 12 which was quite strange for a girl that young to acquire a taste for coffee.

"Anything for you." Toby grinned "Do you want to go downstairs to the brew or make it here?"

"You don't mind if we go downstairs do you?"

"Of course not."

"Then downstairs we shall go." Toby laughed at the way she said that "Just let me put on my jeans real quick."

"Got it."

Toby and Spencer went downstairs to find that no one was there except for a couple sitting together on a loveseat and one man ordering so the two teenagers walked down to order then sat down in the seating area where Spencer and the girls usually sit as they drank their coffee. Just then a familiar man walked into the shop. It was Spencer's ex-boyfriend, Wren Kingston. Wren had obviously seen Spencer and walked over to her with a smile.

"Funny seeing you here." Wren said with his British accent.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Whoa take it easy I'm just in in town for work." Wren saw Toby sitting there with a puzzled look on his face. "Won't you introduce me to your new friend?"

"Toby this is Wren, Wren this is my _boyfriend_ Toby." Spencer smiled innocently acting as if she didn't just emphasize on the word "boyfriend"

"Ah I see." Wren knew he wasn't wanted but that didn't stop him from anything, especially when it came to Spencer. "So maybe we can meet later this week for coffee?" Wren looked at Spencer.

Spencer knew she couldn't say no in front of Toby because he would know something was up and she was hesitant to say yes because she hated Wren more than anything and anyone she ever knew. "Um maybe so, I have lots of school work to do to I will let you know." There, she didn't have to cause suspicion and she didn't have to spend any more time with Wren.

Just then Wren took out a notepad from his pocket and wrote down his number. _Fuck_ Spencer thought. "Well here is my number but don't worry I still saved yours." Wren winked "Goodbye Spencer, by Toby." Spencer didn't say anything back all she did was give Toby a very long and passionate kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Toby smiled

"Because I love you." Spencer took Toby's hand and led him back up to the loft but before she could attack him with kisses he brought up the one subject she didn't want to talk about. Wren.

"So who is he? He seems very very fond of you." Toby was jealous and there was no way of hiding it. Just the thought of Spencer being with that guy made him want to kick his ass.

"Just a family friend." Spencer really didn't want to talk about this with Toby at all so she hoped he would believe this lie.

"I know that you're lying to me." _Busted_ "He's way too flirty to just be a family friend and you can't even look me in the eye and tell me that lie."

Spencer seductively walked over to Toby "Would you be jealous if I told you any different?" Spencer wrapped her hand around his neck. "Because you are always a turn on when you get jealous."

"Don't change the subject. And yes I would be jealous that's why I want to know what happened between you and him." Toby thought about absolutely ravishing Spencer at the moment but he wanted to know what was up with them.

"Fine I give up." Spencer normally wouldn't do this but she knew she had to be honest or else their relationship would never work. "I dated him for like eight months but he was with my sister at the time. I know how horrible that sounds but he never told me he was with my sister, Melissa had been living in Delaware for the past year and never came home except for holidays so I never knew she was with someone. Wren and I met at a coffee shop in New York, I was there because my mom and dad had gone on long cruise for their anniversary I had told my parents I would be with friends but instead I bought a plane ticket and stayed there until a couple days before my parents came back. Wren was just there at the same time as me. We talked and stuff, I liked him after talking to him for a couple days. I had even told him about Melissa and he acted like he didn't know what or who I was talking about. I went home without Wren and we talked more then. We would go on dates every now and then but one day, after we had been together for god knows how long Melissa saw him kiss me in Philly so it was game over from there. Wren acted like I knew about him and Melissa when my sister told my parents about the fling. Of course my parents didn't believe what I had to say and never really cared for me again. They looked at it as just another thing I did wrong to mess their lives up."

Toby was amazed at her story, all of a sudden he felt responsible for whatever happened to Spencer. She didn't even deserve all that went wrong in her life, she was a perfect fallen angel that was never given a second chance. Toby saw right through her façade of everything she did to help her mind escape. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Nothing he could ever do now would affect how he felt. Her life was tragic in every way. She was buried in nothing but self-hatred and sadness. No one knew the real reason why, not even him. Was it because she had a drug problem? Family? Loneliness? All he knew was that he needed to save her before her fears and sadness overcame her self-control and if that happened she would never escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning- This chapter gets pretty hot and heavy so if you don't want to read it you don't have to just letting you know.**

Spencer woke up early, cold, and shivering. The last thing she remembered was being in Toby's loft and telling him about Wren and that was really early in the day. Now she was in her own bed at home. Spencer looked over to the red chair she had in her room next to a window, there was Emily sleeping next to Hanna, as she looked around the room more she found Aria sitting on her desk reading The Great Gatsby. Aria must have felt her gaze as she looked at Spencer.

"Morning." She smiled at Spencer.

"What happened yesterday?" Spencer felt like she had a hangover, a really bad one too.

The small brunette looked at Hanna and Emily sleeping in the chair to see them still asleep. "Well if you must know you have to know that I will make you upset." Aria looked down. "Toby said that yesterday you had ran into Wren at the brew and stuff like that then you told him everything about Wren. He said after you told him everything yall had just hung out together for about an hour or two then you went home to study. Next thing he knew he saw you with Wren at some other coffee shop…kissing. He was really hurt but didn't want to make a scene so he left. Then you showed up at his place crying and he asked you about the kiss. You told him that it was true and you made a mistake but he just locked himself in his room until you left. Then you called us from some bar a few miles out of town drunk and crying. We took you here and yea that's what happened."

Spencer had tears silently streaming down her soft cheeks as memory had come flooding back to her. Wren had shown up at her door uninvited and insisted to take her to coffee she reluctantly did and he kissed her and she kissed back but it wasn't like when Toby kissed her. It was rough and gross. So she took off to Toby's and they got in a fight but he didn't lock himself in his room she took off and went to some random bar and she doesn't remember what happened at the bar but all she knows is that she drank a lot wanting to forget the fight they had. "

"Toby...i nees to see him right now." Spencer was in her car next thing she knew. The girls have been at her house without Spencer before so hopefully they didn't care. Spencer pulled up to the outside entrance at Toby's to see him fighting with a skinny blonde girl outside his door.

"You don't get the fact that I don't love you, Katie. I know we had a thing but that was over half a year ago. Look I am sorry but we can't be together." Toby was calm but firm to the girl, almost as if he were dealing with a bad toddler.

"Come on Toby. I just want to feel you kiss me one more time. Touch me once more. Love me once more like the way you used to. I see the way you look at me and I know what that look used to mean and it can still mean the same now." The blonde wrapped her arms around Toby's neck but Toby just looked away from her. Almost as if he knew if he looked at her he would kiss her.

"I know you want to." At this point the girl was kissing Toby's neck and face but not daring to kiss his lips and Toby let her. Toby let that slut kiss him like that. He had his hands in his pockets looking up and away from her but he didn't exactly stop all the kisses. Naturally Spencer didn't what she does best, let that bitch know her place. She waltzed him Toby's steps and tapped the girl on her shoulder lightly and as soon as she turned around she slapped that bitch straight across her face.

"Kiss my boyfriend again and you'll get more than that slap." Spencer smiled at her. "Bye." Spencer said bitterly sweet. Katie left and Spencer looked at Toby. He looked so hot at the moment, well he was hot in every moment but he just looked even more so right now. All she wanted to do was slap him for letting that girl kiss him and then make out with him.

"I am so sorry I-I didn-"Toby scrambled for an apology

"Shut up and kiss me." Spencer ran up and kissed Toby with more passion than ever before. Her tongue slipping into his mouth and fighting with his. The two went inside and not even seconds before they were in the door Toby slammed Spencer into the door never breaking the kiss at all, he pinned her hands above her head with one hand as he struggled to pull her shirt up with the other.

"Hold your hands up." Spencer did as told but she couldn't help but think about how Toby was being surprisingly dominate right now. Spencer saw him as more of a gentle lover but she a feeling that the only time he would be gentle with her was when she asked but she didn't want something gentle. She wanted to not be able to walk. Toby successfully pulled well tore off her shirt and her bra but she didn't care at all, all she could think about was Toby's abs. His shirt had already been off when she got here probably from sleeping and boy did she love what he wore to bed. Suddenly out of the blue Toby's gentle voice came through and spoke as he let go of her hands and let them drop to her sides.

"Are you sure?" He knew that there was no going back now unless Spencer didn't want to.

"Yes." Spencer whispered almost inaudibly

"I can't be gentle with you now. You know? Unless you want." Toby warned her very calmly but he really hoped she wanted him in the way he wanted her.

"Do whatever you want with me Toby, please do whatever you want." Spencer whispered seductively in his ear then kissed the spot right behind his ear lobe and palmed him through his sweat pants. "Fuck" Toby moaned, he kissed her as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her long legs around his torso as they walked to Toby's room. He threw her down on the bed and then took off his sweats leaving only his boxers then he kissed Spencer's flat stomach and took off her shorts that made her ass look great while Spencer was on her own mission of getting Toby's boxers off. There wasn't much talking going on at all but there didn't need to be talking, the moans and whimpers were enough to get the message across. And when Toby's boxers were off they just looked at each other just leaving the last barrier which Toby gladly took off and kissed the insides of her thighs.

"You are so beautiful baby." He said in between kisses. He then trailed up to the space right in between her breasts and positioned himself to her entrance. "I am on the pill by the way." "Got it. Ready?" Toby was checking "Absolutely." Spencer assured. Toby went slow at first, painfully slow but picked up the pace as Spencer's moans got louder. She had many guys in her time but this was beyond anything she ever felt, Toby Cavanaugh was officially the whole package now. Toby tried going at least thirty seconds without kissing Spencer but failed, he needed her so much more than she needed him.

"Toby I'm so close." He took that as a que to pick up speed and when he did that she let out a moan that sent Toby almost off the edge. "Let it go babe." And she did let go but Toby being the gentleman he is rode out her orgasm then went straight into his. Toby rolled over on the other side of Spencer as she rested her head on his chest and held one of his hands while his other hand drew small circles in the small of her back. When Spencer realized she never asked him about the whole fight yesterday.

"We fought yesterday." She said out of the blue

"I know and I am truly sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that acted like a slut and kissed Wren then fought with you and then got so drunk three people had to pick me up. I'm the sorry one."

"But I let you leave. I should have made you stay and talk it out with me. You could have gotten in a wreck or some guy could have picked you up at that bar. If that happened I would never forgive myself knowing that I caused it."

"All that matters now is that we are still together. By the way, who is Katie?"

"Some girl I met at church camp last spring. We were both counselors and we had a summer fling but she cheated on me and disappeared." Toby said nonchalantly.

"Now I don't feel bad for slapping her…but then again I never felt bad in the first place." Spencer smiled at Toby who was yawning. "Tired?"

"Oh yea." Toby rubbed his eyes like a little boy

"Then we'll sleep then."

"Gladly."

"I love you Toby."

"I love you Spencer."

 **A/N: Also I am thinking of writing another story so let me know what the plot should be!**


End file.
